This invention relates to a back view mirror, particularly, to a back view mirror assembly by which the driver can see the view straight backward of the car body.
Various forms of rear view mirror have existed for the purpose of inspecting what is happening or exists at the back of the car. However there is an advantage that such rear view mirrors can not provide the view straight backward of the car. Therefore, when a car is to be backed up the driver can now know what is happened after the rear end of the car body. This may cause undesirable event, even sometimes, car accident.